Requiem of a Dream
by OverlordMao
Summary: A boy suddenly wakes up in the strange land of Gensokyo with no memories of his past. There, he share a strange connection to a certain gap youkai, hoping to use her to recover his memories. OCxYukari OCxMaribel Uses the Yukari/Maribel theory.
1. Awakening

**Requiem of a Dream**

**-? POV-**

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him like this!"

"_Someone's calling out for me... But I don't know who it is..."_

"Well we gotta do something. I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

"_I can hear it clearly...two girls, worrying about me... Am I asleep?"_

"Well what are we going to do? Take him to the Human Village and say 'Hey don't mind us, we just found this person unconscious on the fields!'"

"_Maybe I should try to wake up, let's see if I could move a bit..."_

"I don't know! I think...hey, I think he's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see two blurry figures and the light in between them, hurting my sight a bit. My sight begin to correct itself and the two blurs in front of me, revealing a brunette girl with cat-like ears underneath her green hat and a blue-haired girl with wings of ice; both showing a face of relief when they saw me awakening.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up, sleepyhead!" The blue-haired said.

"Can you stand?" The catgirl asked. I tried lifting myself off the ground, but no avail. It's like my body feels like a block of lead. "Here, let us help you up." She said as she and her friend reached their hand out towards me. I accept their help and take their hand with both of my arms. The two began heaving me as I tried to get myself off the ground I was laying on. The two successfully lifted me off the ground as I kept myself steady, being careful not to fall.

"Here, I think this is yours." The blue-haired said as she hands me a pair of glasses. I took them and put them on. Suddenly, my vision got clearer the moment I put them on. The area of my line of sight has become crystal clear, I have found myself lying on the middle of the grassy fields in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

The two girls stared at the boy curiously as he looks in wonder. He adjusts his glasses, hoping that they weren't broken. But they were perfectly intact.

"So, what were you doing sleeping in the middle of the fields?" The catgirl asked.

"I..." The boy suddenly froze as he tries to think. He put his hand on his head trying to remember why he was sleeping in the fields. "I...don't know."

The blue-haired girl tilts her head. "Well that's kind of a weird answer. How can you sleep in the fields if you don't have any reason for it?" She asked. "Ain't you from the Human Village?"

"Human...Village?" The boy said curiously.

"Cirno, I think I know what's going on. This guy has amnesia!" Her friend said.

"Amnesia? What's that?" Cirno asked.

"It's where you lose your memories, you can't remember a thing! Miss Ran taught me it!" Her cat friend replied.

"Ohh...is that bad?" She asked.

"Yes! It is bad! This person doesn't remember who he is or where he comes from!" The cat girl replied with worry.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't take care of a kid with amnesia!" Cirno said.

While the two are discussing matters relating to the memory-less boy, the boy begin to wander off into his own little world trying to remember how he found himself sleeping in the middle of nowhere. It was then, it all start coming back to him...

* * *

**-The boy's POV-**

I can hear it. The faint sound of life beating to my ears. I opened my eyes and see the bright blue sky with no trace of clouds in my sight. I lift myself off the soft grass I somewhat call it my bed, and stretched out my arms. In the moment of confusion, I find myself in the middle of the woods. I tried pondering myself on how I got here, but my memories don't recall anything. Heck, I don't even remember my own name.

Putting my unresolved questions aside, I began my new journey by taking my first step into the new world. As I walk down the dirt path, I can feel myself relaxed through this woods. The calm atmosphere, the sound of birds chirping, the gentle breeze blowing through my hair, everything makes me want to slow down and enjoy the environment. But then, everything went silent...

I felt a sudden chill running up to my spine, feeling something that dares me to look back. Swallowing a bit of saliva in my mouth, I turned around and see a ball of darkness no bigger than me from behind. I squint hard enough to see a young girl with short blonde hair and a ribbon adorned, a white shirt with a black vest, and a pair of Mary Janes. Her arms appeared to be outstretched from side-to-side as the girl stared at me with her curious red eyes. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my beating heart, but I am able to hear her say 'Are you my meal?'

With an odd question like that, I had to say no. I mean, I find it odd to find a girl covered in a ball of darkness asking me if I were her meal. I gave her my answer, and she replied with 'Is that so?' in a playful manner. She then reveal a pair of sharp teeth, much to my horror. The girl was far from ordinary, she was a monster, straight down from the darkness surrounding her to a pair of teeth not normal to human standard. She slowly approach me along with the encroaching darkness following her like a balloon tied to a child's arm, hoping to devour me whole. My heart beats faster, I was given options of how to deal with her, but one of those is the most soluble answer out of all...

...Run.

As soon she is inches closer to me, I immediately darted to the opposite direction towards the dense set of trees hoping to lose her. I run as fast as I could, dare I must look back. Suddenly, the girl began pursuing me from behind, hoping to catch her prey. It shocks me greatly, no trees thicker than oil and water could stop her from catching her meal! The chase goes on for minutes until I see a bright light coming from the end of the woods. As I reached the end, I found myself out of the woods and into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked in terror in a state of panic as I flailed my arms and legs hoping not to crash into the ground. It failed as the wide grassy field gets closer to me and then...

***THUD!***

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey, are you in there?"

The boy shook his head and see's the two girls trying to get his attention.

"Are you okay? It looks like you were having a headache." The catgirl said.

The boy scratched his head and replied. "Sorry, I guess I remembered something."

"Really? Tell us!" Cirno demanded.

The boy then told the two girls the events prior before his awakening in the fields. The two are surprised that the boy was able to escape from the dark girl and survived. The boy was slightly embarrassed upon telling his story to the girls.

"Wow, you actually tried to run from Rumia? You're the first person to actually do that!" The catgirl said in surprise.

"There are more?" The boy said.

"Well yeah, but they tried to act all tough and fight her, but they end up getting eaten anyway." Cirno replied nonchalantly. "But more importantly, I can't believe that you survived a fall from a place so high!"

"I'm actually surprised myself." The boy said. "So this Rumia person, is she some kind of monster or something?"

"She's a youkai, yeah. She eats guys like you for lunch!" Cirno replied.

"Youkai are common in Gensokyo, they can be pretty dangerous if you're unprepared!" The catgirl said.

"Gensokyo? Then this is...?"

"Yep, this is Gensokyo. You should know that but your..." Cirno answered, nearly implying the boy's amnesia.

"Gensokyo...I feel like I heard it before..." The boy said while rubbing his chin.

"So you do know?" Cirno asked.

The boy shook his head unfortunately. "Not really, my head hurts just trying to think about it..."

"Maybe Miss Yukari might help you." The catgirl said.

"Miss Yukari?" The boy mimicked.

"Yeah, she's my master's master. She knows everything about Gensokyo, maybe she can help you too!" She replied.

The boy pondered a bit. "Well, if she can help me get my memories back, then I'll take your word for it."

"Great, then let me introduce ourselves! My name is Chen and this is Cirno!" She said happily. "What's your name?"

"My name...?" The boy closed his eyes a bit and opening them again. "Kida...my name...is Makoto Kida."

"Hey, you remembered your name!" Cirno said.

"It's weird, it's like it just came back to me." Makoto said.

"Well, I think you'll remember more once you meet Miss Yukari, come on, I'll take you to my house!"

Chen grabbed Makoto's arm and drags him to her home while bidding farewell to Cirno. Taking him to her master, Yukari, only means a first step into his path to recovering his identity...

* * *

**_Well, that's my story. I know it's a bit cliche, but I don't really care. Love it, hate it, riff it, and send any questions through the review box._**


	2. The Youkai of Boundaries

_**Okay, I get the fact that the story's premise is not an original at the start, and my writing skills is hardly at best. But bear with me, it will be different; even if you guys still think that it's still the same damn cliche.**_

* * *

_This vision...it looks familiar...but I can't get a grip of what it is..._

_I can see it, me...inside a abandoned building, along with two girls. One is a blonde, telling stories about the otherworld. The other, is a brunette often makes analytical facts that contradicts the other's. I, on the other hand, would just sit there and stare at the girl's vivid purple eyes. Eventually I was snapped out of my daze when they ask me about the supernatural. To be honest, I'm really fond of them. Despite living in a dull world riddled with uninteresting people, I am one of the few oddballs who spends his life studying about the unnaturals such as ghosts, demons, and such._

_That's why I joined, that's why I joined the Ghostly Field Club, because she and I share the same interest together..._

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey, are you in there, hellooo?"

Chen waved her hand in front of Makoto's face making him snap out of his daze. He shook his head and scratched its back out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming again." He smiled sheepishly.

"You really like to daydream, do you?" Said Chen.

"I guess you could say that." Makoto replied. "It's weird, I always feel like drifting off in my own little world when I'm alone or with other people."

"That's kinda sound alot like Miss Yukari. She likes to sleep a lot, kinda like you."

"I guess she and I had something in common, huh?" Makoto said chuckling lightly. "Maybe we know each other probably."

"I doubt it, Miss Yukari knows everyone in Gensokyo, but you look like one of those strangers from the other side she always take in; I may be her shikigami's shikigami, but I know a modern looking human by just looking at them." Said Chen as she threw her arms up to the back of her head.

"The other side, what's that?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Wait, you seriously don't know the other side, the world outside Gensokyo?"

Makoto shook his head. "I don't know, I can't remember. I don't even remember the clothes I'm wearing."

"Wow, your amnesia must be really serious if you don't remember the other side. Don't worry, once Miss Yukari sort this out, you'll be alright in Gensokyo maybe!" Chen smiled at Makoto, assuring that his problem will be solved. "Speaking of which, here we are now; welcome to my house!"

They stopped in front of a lone house presumed to be Chen's home. A small, traditional house out in the middle of the fields. Chen drags me into her home and pushed aside the door.

"Miss Ran, we're home!"

"Welcome home, Chen!" A woman greeted as she came from the other room. "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Makoto, I found him lying in the middle of the field!" Chen answered. She turned towards Makoto. "This is my master, Miss Ran."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Ran." Makoto said as he bowed to the kitsune.

Ran smiled calmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Now Chen, you know better than picking up some stranger out of nowhere. I taught you better!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ran, but it's serious! Makoto has amnesia, he doesn't remember where he is!" Chen replied.

"Oh dear, is this true? That you don't remember?" She asked with a mildly surprised expression.

Makoto shook his head. "No, all I remember is my name."

Ran pulled her arms apart from crossing and placed her hand on her chin. "This is serious... You don't seem like one of the many victims she dragged to Gensokyo..." She murmured. She placed her arms together again with her sleeves concealing them as she speaks to Makoto. "If that's the case, maybe Miss Yukari will have the answer. I'll wake her up, since she usually sleeps all day."

"No need, Ran, I'm wide awake and aware of his situation."

* * *

**-Makoto's POV-**

The unknown voice astonished me. My eyes darts around the room, looking for the source of the voice. I shifted my attention to the kotaku which a gap opens up at the top. There, emerges a woman with blonde hair adorned with two small ribbons. I stared in awe as the unnatural woman leans back, resting her head on her hand as she stare at me with one eye opened; one, golden eye. I was speechless, I never seen anyone more beautiful than her; well, not that I remembered anyway. But something's strange about her... Her blonde hair, her ribboned cap, she closely resembled the girl of my vision. It amazes me, my heart is pacing rapidly, I couldn't believe my eyes when she and the girl of my dreams have an uncanny resemblance to each other! My mind is at blank, I couldn't help myself but to say her name...!

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Ma...ribel...?"

The three stared at Makoto in confusion, the woman more so. She straightened herself and answered.

"I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me with someone. My name is not Maribel."

Makoto realized what he's done and bowed. "S-sorry, I didn't know what came over me! I mean-!"

The woman chuckled lightly. "Relax, I'm not mad at you. You're outburst just surprised me, that's all." Makoto loosened up as the woman continued speaking. "My name is Yukari Yakumo, I'm a Youkai of Boundaries; I am also the master of both Ran and Chen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto Kida."

Makoto was surprised. "You know my name?"

"Of course! I know everything!" Yukari replied proudly. "However, I believe my memories have been hazy lately but, your face doesn't seem familiar around Gensokyo."

Both Ran and Chen are rather surprised by this. "Miss Yukari, you mean you don't know this boy?" Ran said.

"Not a thing." Yukari straightforwardly replied.

"Then what about my memories? Surely you can do something about fixing memories, right?" Makoto asked.

Yukari shook her head. "Sorry, I manipulate boundaries, not memories. Memory fixing is something you should do by yourself."

Makoto sighed and hung his head low. "Guess all that leads me to a dead end..."

"Hey cheer up, Makoto, you'll get your memory back; even if Miss Yukari haven't got any solution!" Chen said, cheering him up.

"Thanks..." Makoto looked up to Yukari. "Miss Yukari, what am I supposed to do now that I have no lead to who I am?"

Yukari rests her right arm to her head, tapping her cheek with her finger. "Well, I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Figures..."

"But... Since you're just an ordinary human with no memories of Gensokyo, I guess I'll have to educate you how to survive here."

Makoto perk up and stare at Yukari with eyes full of eagerness. "You really want to do that?"

Yukari smiled. "Of course, anything to help an amnesic friend of my shikigami's shikigami!"

Makoto beamed and bow before her. "Thank you, Miss Yukari! It really means alot to me!"

"It's always a pleasure. Now then, Chen, would you be a dear and set up a spare futon for Makoto here? He'll need the energy if he were to prepare for my teachings tomorrow!"

Chen nods her head. "Right away, Miss Yukari! Come on, there's an empty space for you to sleep in!" She grabbed Makoto's arm and leads him out the room. Ran, however, shows concern about Makoto and speak to Yukari.

"Miss Yukari, are you sure that this is wise? Chen just found that boy out of the blue and out of every human being you've dragged in from the outside, you can't even recognize that boy! We don't know if he is from the outside world and not from Gensokyo!"

"Calm yourself, Ran, everything is going to be fine; as long as he is under my guidance." Yukari replied before creeping a mischievous smile as she turns around.

"Besides, I have a feeling that I'm going to have some fun with that boy..."

Yukari sunk down towards the gap she made and it closes, leaving Ran to leave the room with a sigh escaping her breath.


End file.
